


Heart

by PamsMoon



Series: Fixation [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Hurt, Hurt Dick Grayson, M/M, POV Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamsMoon/pseuds/PamsMoon
Summary: There is only one obstacle in Damian's way to achieve his destiny. And maybe he should destroy it if he wants to get it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Fixation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551145
Kudos: 64





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I NEED A BETA, my native language is spanish so if you want to help me, please send me a DM, I will be very grateful!
> 
> Well I decided to create this project brother to Longing (DickTim fanfics that you can find in my profile), but focused on Damian Wayne and Dick Grayson.
> 
> Damian and his fixation by Dick are my second favorite fanfic. Unlike Tim's longing for Dick which is something even more platonic, Damian's for Dick (for me) is something closer to obsession and something that is partly imposed on Damian's mind and generates conflicts.
> 
> And this is what most of the stories that I will publish here will be, they will not be more than one or two chapters per story, I have a document with many of these two little brothers unfinished so let's see how they turn out.

It was like waking up from a dream. The darkness fell back, and the curtain in his eyes disappeared. He had done it and it did not matter if it had been a lapse or someone had controlled him or it was his own twisted desires. He had seized the opportunity and done it.

Damian first felt his surroundings before opening his eyes. It was snowing, and he could feel the wet feet even through the boots buried in the snow. The cold air rasped his face, and the little snowflakes moved in it.

He began to feel the extension of his body and his own breathing, inhaling the frozen air that scratched his dry throat, and the skin that burned with cold. He also felt his fingers squeezing the hilt of the sword, and his attack position, with one foot in front of the other, giving weight forward.

He also felt the slight movement of the edge of his sword, a vibration that came from the thoracic cavity of his _victim,_ who was still breathing.  
  
Then his memory came slowly. They had been talking, in the middle of nowhere, while it was snowing. And at a specific moment he had taken the sword in his hands and had pierced the other man's chest with it.  
  
He felt his teeth hurt and he thought not because of the cold. He had squeezed them to the pain when he had wielded the sword and attacked.  
  
He blinked slowly when he felt a thick drop roll down his cheek.  
  
_'It's blood'_ Damian heard in some corner of his mind, not really understanding the meaning of that at that moment.  
  
His eyes, cold and opaque as ice, looked forward. To the chest pierced and stained with blood. A chest that still breathed with difficulty. A chest adorned by the bat symbol.  
  
"Th ... this ... is fine ... this ... is fine ..."  
  
Suddenly he heard a hoarse voice that seemed to suffer immensely with every letter he uttered. A voice that brought him to reality and his present quickly and violently.  
  
"... just ... just let me be ... the last one ..."  
  
Damian opened his eyes more surprised, still looking at the symbol in the chest now red, and clenched his teeth with fear, while he heard the beating of his heart with strength, until he hurt. He closed his fingers even more on the hilt of the sword as his hands began to tremble.  
  
"... to stain ... your hands ... with blood ..."  
  
Damian began to feel drowned and breathe as if the air was not enough for him. He felt a bitter taste in his mouth, a hollowness in his stomach and a burning in his eyes.  
  
".... promise me ..."

He felt a pain in his chest like never before, a painful stitch on his agitated heart.  
  
"... Robin"  
  
When he heard his name, it was a predetermined reaction. Damian automatically looked up while the other man was still calling to him smiling. His teeth stained with blood and heavy drops of red and dark falling on Damian's absent face, the side of his nose and cheeks.  
  
Damian didn't know where it came from, but when he saw the face of his mentor, of Batman, of Dick Grayson, a scream born of his insides escaped his lips, while he squeezed his eyes and broke his throat.

He felt a pain in his chest like never before, a painful stitch on his agitated heart.  
  
"... Robin"  
  
When he heard his name, it was a predetermined reaction. Damian automatically looked up while the other man was still calling to him smiling, his teeth stained with blood and causing heavy, dark red drops to fall on Damian's absent face, the wall of his nose and cheeks.  
  
Damian did not know where it came from, but when he saw the face of his mentor, of Batman, of Dick Grayson, a scream born of his insides escaped his lips, while he squeezed his eyes and broke his throat.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!" He shouted as he had never done before, while hot tears rolled down his cheeks. "No! What have I done? What have I done?" he moaned desperately, letting go of the sword, while Grayson's knees buckled and fell into the damp snow. Damian trembling from head to toe, he brought his hands back to the hilt with the intention of removing it from Dick's chest, but Batman's black gloved hand stopped him."Why?" he demanded screaming his rage, with himself, with the world, with Grayson, with whoever.

"It's late ... Damian ..." Dick continued smiling, his chin still dripping red. He raised a hand to Damian's face and pulled the mask off, throwing it on the snow. Damian sobbed as he watched as Dick pulled the hood back, showing his face, his dark hair and light blue eyes as the distant sky at spring.

"Grayson!" Damian groaned, not knowing what to do or how to stop the frantic trembling of his hands stained with blood. He wanted to vomit.

"... promise me, you ... you'll not kill again..."

Damian shook his head.

"... promise me ..."

"No, please ... Grayson ..."

"Pr ... om ... promise ... me..." Dick said this time with more difficulty, coughing and choking with his own blood.

"No!" Damian shouted. "Don't leave me, I promise you, I promise you, just ... don't leave me ..." Damian sobbed pulling his hair between his fingers in despair, when he felt Grayson's fingers brushing his cheeks, he lifted his look and saw him smile, as always.

"Thank you." whispered Dick with dark red lips, which he approached slowly until depositing them on the cold and parched lips of Damian. A kiss. The first and the last. He pulled away from Robin's shattered face, and smiled again, sweetly and macabre red, as he lifted a hand and placed it in Damian's short black hair. "You are ... a good kid ..." he said, gently touching Damian hair and then put his wet chin with blood on Damian's shoulder and hug him. "I'm ..." he said with his voice lower and lower, whispering in Damian's ear. "... very proud of you, you will be ... a good ... Batman ... Dam..i ..."

But his voice died before he could finish.

Damian could feel when everything white inside him was stained with blood, and it became dark. There was nothing left. Nothing that could get dirty.

He believed in a moment that would vanish, but he only hugged his mentor, he who became increasingly cold as the climate around him.

Now he was ready. He could be the best Batman of all. The one that should be.

He had just killed Grayson, and his heart with him. He was ready.


End file.
